gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracoseculi
Dracoseculi is an alternate dimension discovered by Trex and subsequently filled with dragons. History Dracoseculi was a completely uninhabited dimension full of planets which could feasibly support life. Trex discovered it while exploring with his dimensional scissors and after a survey of the universe discovered that there was essentially no animals of any sort. He then chose to place various species of dragon onto a few select planets he discovered. Upon checking in to see what has happened in the dimension, Trex discovered that he had inadvertently caused a new race to develop on one of the planets in the dimension. The species is known as Draconigenia and its planet was temporarily set into an extremely fast passage of time and thanks to the presence of the dragons(presenting a life model and DNA to start with), formed life which built a society before it resumed its natural passage of time. Landscape Many planets in Dracoseculi house plant life while others are barren. The planets which Trex placed his dragons on have very diverse environments everywhere from volcanoes, forests, plains, lakes, oceans, etc. The planet which the Draconigenia reside is relatively similar to earth though it has much fewer urbanized areas and is mostly uninhabited. Inhabitants * Draconigenia * Deadly Nadderx1 * Whispering Deathx3 * Skrillx1 * Scauldronx1 * Flightmarex2 * Groncklex1 * Typhoomerangx2 * Boneknapperx1 * Grapple Grounderx1 * Speed Stingerx1 * Death Songx1 * Timberjackx1 * Razorwhipx2 * Hideous Zipplebackx1 * Smothering Smokebreathx1 * Gronciclex1 * Armorwingx1 * Aeon Wyvernx1 * Almerald Dragonx1 * Anagallis Dragonx1 * Antarean Dragonx1 * Arsani Dragonx1 * Azure Glacewingx1 * Baikala Dragonx3 * Black Dragonx2 * Black Marrowx1 * Black Tea Dragonx1 * Blue-Banded Dragonx1 * Bolt Dragonx1 * Caligene Dragonx2 * Candelabra Dragonx1 * Canopy Dragonx1 * Carmine Wyvernx1 * Cassare Dragonx1 * Cavern Lurkerx1 *Celestial Dragonx2 *Coastal Waverunnerx1 *Common Pygmyx1 *Copper Dragonsx1 *Dark Myst Pygmyx1 *Desipis Dragonx1 *Diamondwing Dragonx1 *Dorsal Dragonpurple, x2 red *Electric Dragonx2 *Ember Dragonx1 *Falconiform Wyvernx1 *Fell Dragonx1 *Fire Gem Dragonblue, x1 red, x1 green *Flamingo Wyvernx1 *Frilled Dragonx1 *Gemshard Dragongreen, x1 red *Glaucus Drakex1 *Gold Dragonx2 *Golden Wyvernx2 *Grave Dragonx1 *Greater Spotted Drakex1 *Avatar of Changex2 *Avatar of Creationx1 *Guardian of Naturex1 *Heartseeker Dragonx1 *Heartstealing Dragonx1 *Hellfire Wyvernx2 *Hellhorse Dragonx1 *Holly Dagonx1 *Yulebuckx1 *Snow Angelx1 *Ribbon Dancerx1 *Winter Magix1 *Wrapping-Wingx1 *Solstice Dragoncolorful *Mistletoe Dragonx1 *Aegis Dragonnormal, x1 enraged *Snow Dragonx2 *Honey Drakex1 *Hooktalon Dragonx1 *Ice Dragonx1 *Imperial Fleshcrownex1 *Kingcrowne Dragonx1 *Kyanite Pygmyx1 *Dark Lumina Dragonx1 *Lunar Heraldgold, x1 bronze, x1 indigo *Magelight Pygmy Wyvernx1 *Magi Dragonx3 *Magma Dragonx2 *Mint Dragonx1 *Monarch Dragonx1 *Morphodrakex1 *Mutamore Dragonx2 *Nebula Dragonred, x1 green *Neotropical Dragonx1 *Nexus Dragonx1 *Nocturne Dragonx3 *Ochredrakex1 *Paper Dragonx1 *Pink Dragonx2 *Plated Colossus Dragonx1 *Shimmer-scale Dragongold, x3 silver, x2 bronze *Tinsel Dragongold, x1 silver, x2 bronze *Pumpkin Dragonx1 *Pyralspite Dragonpyrope *Radiant Angel Dragonx1 *Red Dragonx3 *Red-finned Tidal Dragonx1 *Ridgewing Dragontan, x1 purple *Rosebud Dragonx1 *Sapphire Dragonx1 *Scimitar-wing Wyvernx2 *Script Dragonx1 *Seawyrm Pygmyx1 *Shadow Walkerx1 *Shallow Water Dragonx1 *Silver Dragonx1 *Sinii Krai Dragonx2 *Soulpeace Dragonx1 *Soulstone Dragonx1 *Speckle-Throated Dragonx1 *Spirit Ward Dragonx1 *Striped Dragonwhite, x1 black *Striped River Dragonx1 *Swallowtail Dragonx1 *Sweetlingx1 *Tarantula Hawk Drakex1 *Tetra Dragonx1 *Thunder Dragonx2 *Tsunami Wyvernx1 *Turpentine Dragonx1 *Undine Dragongreen *Valentine Dragonx1 *Vampire Dragonx1 *White Dragonx1 *Witchlight Dragonx1 *Xenowyrm[http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Astrapi_Xenowyrm astrapi,x1 chrono,x1 gaia,x1 mageia,x1 thalassa] *Yellow-Crowned Dragonx1 *Zyumorph Dragonpink, x1 blue, x1 white, x1 yellow, x1 black, x1 red *Sinomorphx1 *Khusa Dragonx2 Category:Trex Category:Locations